


Talk Dirty to Me

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Dream Daddy - Safe Universe [3]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Craig really has the filthiest mouth.(Set in the Safe Universe, but I made this fic separate for Kinktober)Kinktober Day 2 - Dirty Talk





	Talk Dirty to Me

Craig really has the dirtiest mouth.

He doesn’t even really know where it comes from, and he was so, so embarrassed when all those words came slipping out of him his first time with Damien, because Damien is so eloquent and he’s just - he’s just  _ not. _

Damien seemed into it, but Craig - despite loving everything about the experience and knowing he pleased Damien - was left feeling ashamed, with a vow not to let it happen again the next time. 

Their schedules manage to align again two weeks later; this time they’re at Craig’s house, the girls are at Smashley’s, and Lucien is off with friends. 

They had been watching Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers lazily, until that had turned into a lazy massage when Damien had complained about his shoulders, then a lazy makeout session after, because when Craig got his hands on Damien they rarely ended up in another position. 

Now he has a lapful of Damien, and Damien’s sucking a mark on his neck, because Damien is possessive and that’s so fucking  _ hot _ Craig can’t help but moan. Craig had worn the last hickey proudly to the softball game, where the moms had  _ finally _ gotten off his back for once. 

At his moan, Damien hums with pleasure. “Yes, I love hearing you, dearest,” he murmurs, his voice rough with desire. 

Strangely, it has the opposite effect on Craig, who’s jolted back to his embarrassment from before, and freezes under Damien’s ministrations. 

Damien stops immediately and leans back to be able to meet Craig’s eyes. “What- are- is everything okay? Did I-”

Craig knows his face is flushed a deep crimson, partially from desire, partially from embarrassment. “No, I- I, um. Um. I thought maybe I was, uh. A little  _ too _ vocal last time.” 

“Mmm, I didn’t think so,” Damien replies, a small smile on his lips, though he doesn’t lean in to continue. Craig knows he won’t until he consents again. 

“I- I know I don’t sound anything like you, all elegant.” 

Damien looks thoughtful, like Craig is a puzzle to solve. Craig isn’t sure anyone has ever thought him mysterious. “As an athlete, you do a lot of self-critique, don’t you?”

Craig’s brows knit together at the subject change. “Yeah, I mean. It’s an essential part of a training program. Assessing your own progress, deciding next steps, that kind of thing.” 

Damien nods. “How do you stop yourself from being too hard on yourself?”

“I- Um-”

“Or how do you stop a client from being too hard on themself? Or stop them from comparing themself to someone they shouldn’t?”

“All progress is good progress. And I highly discourage people from comparing themselves to anyone else but themself. Every body, every background, every history, every set of genes is different. There are too many variables to draw comparisons.” 

Damien nods again. “Yes, that’s very reasonable.” He arches a brow at Craig. 

“It’s not the same,” Craig says automatically.

“You seem to think - you have this idea that I’m  _ better _ than you, somehow. My clothes, last time, my words now. But as you say, there are too many variables to draw comparisons. You are perfectly you, Craig Cahn. With your board shorts and tank tops and ‘bro’s and ‘dude’s.” Damien leans in a little. “And your filthy, filthy mouth,” he whispers in Craig’s ear. “I don’t want to date a replica of me.” 

“I don’t want to, either,” Craig whispers back. 

Damien’s violet eyes meet his. “Will you talk dirty to me?” he says with a smile. 

Mouth dry, Craig manages a nod. 

“Wonderful.” 

They seal the deal with a kiss, and then Damien’s looking at him expectantly. 

The silence draws between them for more than a few moments, and Craig’s heart thuds. He’s not sure where to start, he’s not sure what’s sexy, he’s not sure-

He stops, takes a deep breath, and meets Damien’s eyes again. “I want to eat you out,” he tries. 

Damien’s eyes darken, and his breath hitches. “Go on.” 

He brings Damien’s head in closer, kissing up the side of his neck and ending at his ear. “I want to eat you out. You smell fucking delicious. I want you naked on my sheets, legs spread open, hand buried in my hair, holding my face to your fucking cock. I want to eat you out until my jaw hurts, until I can’t breathe, until you’re so tired from screaming your voice is hoarse.”

Damien’s hips are rolling against him, grinding their cocks together.  _ “Craig.” _

“I want to eat you out until you don’t remember your own name, make you come over and over again. Dames-” His voice cracks as he loses himself, loses track of what’s pouring out of his mouth, but it has to be nonsense, stupid nonsense, right? Except Damien is moaning against him, mouth latched onto his skin, grinding, grinding, grinding below. And Craig can’t stop. 

“Come for me, Damien, god, you’re so fucking hot, going to come just like this, aren’t you?” and Craig can’t keep the wonder out of his voice, that he could bring Damien to this point. 

_ “Craig-” _ Damien moans.  _ “God- please-” _

Craig finds Damien’s lips and brings him into a bruising kiss as his fingers slip under Damien’s waistband and slide over his cock. Damien shudders into orgasm, Craig drinking down Damien’s cries. 

Damien buries his face in the crook of Craig’s neck as Craig strokes down his back, letting Damien come down from his high slowly. Now he can’t help but murmur in Damien’s ear about how much he adores him, how gorgeous he is, and still, it’s not as good as all the words Damien has at the tip of his tongue. Except - except Damien is murmuring love words back, and pressing kisses to his collarbone, and is practically boneless with sated pleasure in his arms. 

And maybe Craig is down on himself but he’s not dense. He knows he’s pleased Damien. He still kind of can’t imagine the  _ how _ or the  _ why,  _ but he knows the pleasure exists, at least. 

Damien’s fingers creep down to play over where Craig is still achingly hard. “Mmmm.” Damien’s pleased hum lights Craig’s blood on fire. He  _ definitely _ likes knowing he’s made Damien happy. 

“Want to- uh. Go to the bedroom and see if I can put my money where my mouth is?”

“There’s a joke in there somewhere about putting your mouth places, but I’m too punch-drunk right now to find it,” Damien murmurs, then laughs. “But, uh. I was thinking- about maybe taking  _ you _ to bed and eating  _ you _ out until you can’t remember your name.” 

Craig’s hole involuntarily clenches in pleasure, and he meets Damien’s eyes, then nods eagerly, probably too eagerly, like a puppy might. Oh well. Damien’s eyes are all banked fire as he gets up from Craig’s lap and holds out his hands. Who wouldn’t be eager? 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr!


End file.
